<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Unexpected Way Of All by KyoukaiKanata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269377">The Most Unexpected Way Of All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata'>KyoukaiKanata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula E RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Business Launch Party, Business Start Up Problems, Chance Meetings, Clumsy Robin Frijns, First Meetings, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, IT problems, M/M, Social Anxiety, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had said he and Tonio were made for each other. It made sense. They got on so well after all, even Sam had repeatedly teased them and asked when were they going to get their act together. </p><p>But the mark on their palms and lower backs never came. No matter how many times they touched. </p><p>Until a second chance meeting with a famous driver changes everything. </p><p>Or Robin learns sometimes best friends are just best friends. But that sometimes, your soulmate is just a meeting or two away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Frijns/Nico Müller, Sam Bird &amp; Robin Frijns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Formula E Winter Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Unexpected Way Of All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/gifts">RobinJuncadella</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Frijn's Unlimited is of course Robin's business in real life, and I am not affiliated with the company in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended. </p><p>As always this is fic only and should remain solely on A03. No sharing is permitted without permission. </p><p>For <strong>RobinJuncadella.</strong> This was a lot of fun to write. You had a lot of great ideas in your prompt, so I kinda mixed and matched a few. I have never written Robin/Nico before so I genuinely hope you like this 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Robin stepped into the coffee house after the most recent lock down had officially ended and was once again able to look around at the distinctive coloured and mismatched bits of furniture that made up one of the places, he loved the most, he couldn't help but smile.</p><p>It was ridiculous really. It was just a coffee house after all and there are millions of them all over the country. But it didn't matter they weren't this one.</p><p>They weren’t Sam's.</p><p>Sam Bird was one in a million. He was the kind of guy that everyone wanted to know and the matter what he seemed to do; he was the one everyone seemed to find out about. Almost like the hub of the local community.</p><p>But he was also one of the sweetest guys Robin had ever come to know and the shorter man had become almost like a brother to him over the years he had been visiting the café, ever since he and Antonio had been local students, and had, just now, opened their own business shortly down the road.</p><p>For all Sam was incredibly friendly and loyal to a fault he was also extremely hard working and believed everyone should have the same mannerism. as such bird’s cafe had some of the oddest opening hours on the High Street.</p><p>And, at times like this, was one of the major plus sides off the café and getting to know each other so well.</p><p>The café hours were set to be 7:00 to 18:00 every day but more often than not Sam, who was a total insomniac, could be found doing something in the shop at the ridiculous hour of three in the morning. A time that in Robin’s eyes shouldn’t even exist, and certainly not be a time anyone should ever be up unless it was an emergency.</p><p>But weirdly, sometimes Sam strange hours could also be the most useful, especially tonight. Tonight, of all nights. The Eve of the new side of the company business being launched, and the day which, at 4:00 AM, Antonio had called him in a panic advising the computer system had decided to go down.</p><p>Of course, the computer system had had the entire previous 365 days that they had been trying to set up the business to go down, but of course it had chosen today of all days to suddenly decide it didn't want to function.</p><p>Robin could freely admit that whilst technology normally eluded him and he had initially gone into a complete panic when Antonio I told him the news, Antonio was genius, and if anyone was going to be able to solve this it would be him.</p><p>There was just one catch.</p><p>Coffee, Antonio had joked, half pushing him out of the door towards Sam’s in the distance, “If we're going to do this, we need lots and lots of coffee.”</p><p>To be honest with the launch in exactly 14 hours’ time Robin genuinely didn't care what Antonio wanted. He was pretty much give him anything as long as he could fix it.</p><p>Annoyingly, the stupid IT system wasn't even the main part of their business. They were a car company for heaven’s sake. Frijns Unlimited specialised in high end products for cars. Everything from car maintenance to repairs or even car storage. But like all businesses they needed an IT system that actually worked.</p><p>A system that currently had decided its entire account and payment system wanted to fail.</p><p>Just fucking typical.</p><p>One thing was for sure he had never been more grateful that Antonio had ended up changing his degree to IT during their first year at university. He honestly didn’t know what he would do without him sometimes.</p><p>“Robin? You alright?”, Sam’s voice came from behind the counter.</p><p>For a moment Robin frowned confused, as he came back out of his thoughts and looked around the café and saw no one. He could hear Sam, but for all he was shorter than him, unless he had completely shrunk, he wasn’t visible. Approaching the counter he finally found where the voice came from. Sam was bending down and appeared to be putting some form of cups into a new box on the floor. Cups that appeared to have a very familiar logo.</p><p>“Is that Frinji’s Unlimited?!”</p><p>Grinning Sam looked up at him and nodded as he stood up.</p><p>“Of course, it is, what better way of celebrating yours and Antonio’s new company. It's not everyday someone I know open’s a business.”</p><p>“Besides,” Sam shrugged, “You can always use cups, right? I've managed to pick you up a decent coffee machine as well for the place. You guys will probably need it especially in the first few months as your business is growing. Those are always the longest hours.”</p><p>“It'll be even longer at the moment,” Robin groaned, leaning against the counter, and dropping his head onto it with a dull thud that made Sam wince.</p><p>“Why what's the matter? Sam asked, leaning over, and resting his hand on Robin shoulder, “It must be bad if you are up now, I thought you were all ready?”</p><p>“We were,” Robin grumbled, raising, and resting his head on his arms, “We were until the stupid computer system decided to hate me.”</p><p>Sam chuckled quietly, “I'm pretty sure it doesn’t. Can Antonio not fix it?”</p><p>“Probably but it just makes us look like idiots. I mean we've been planning this for years, and since we both got made redundant during the first lockdown it seemed like the right time to be doing this.”</p><p>Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “but maybe I was wrong.”</p><p>“You guys will be fine don't worry.”</p><p>Walking round the counter Sam pulled Robin into a friendly hug, “With the amount of hard work you guys have done, I promise it'll be okay. But-” Sam released him and stood back grinning, “This is probably why you shouldn't be up at 4:30 in the morning. Things always seem worse at this time of day.”</p><p>“But-“” Robin started, only for Sam to press a hand against his mouth and shake his head firmly, his eyes gentle.</p><p>“Go home and get some sleep. If Antonio's up fixing it there's not much more, you can do now. I know if you stay up you’ll just end up over worrying. Besides-” Sam took in the sight of the deep dark shadows under Robin’s eyes, “You'll give a better impression tonight at you're opening party if you don't look like you haven't slept in weeks. Don't worry about a coffee or anything like that. I'll take whatever he wants over to Antonio now. It's not like anyone else is up at this time of the morning.”</p><p>“Sam I-I don't know what to say.”</p><p>“You don't need to say anything, just go and get some sleep.”</p><p>Throwing an arm over his shoulder, Sam pulled him away from the counter and began striding with him towards the door. Gently pushing him outside, Sam rested a hand on his hip and looked at him with that firm brotherly ‘you will do what I say’ stare.</p><p>Robin knew, all too well, if he didn't obey, Sam really would drag him home and put him into bed himself.</p><p>“Okay, okay I’m leaving,” Robin said sleepily, fighting back a yawn as the Brit glared at him.</p><p>Pulling Sam into a final quick hug, Robin turned and began to walk home, almost walking into a lamp post as he turned the street corner and as he tried to repeatedly stifle his growing number of yawns. It was probably a good thing that he only lived a 10-minute walk away from the café and their new business. Driving probably wouldn’t be a good idea now.</p><p>Reaching their apartment, he pulled his key out of his jacket pocket and opened the door. Yawning he stumbled his way into the bedroom, fumbling off his shoes as he went. Shrugging off his hoodie and jeans, he had just enough sense to close the curtains from the dawn sun, before his head hit the pillow and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.</p><p>****************************************</p><p>It was a few hours later let the sound of the front door closing woke him up. Blinking sleepily he looked over his clock and saw it was nearly 2pm. As tempting as it was to stay in bed all afternoon, he had to get up.</p><p>There was work to do.</p><p>Stumbling out of bed and opening his bedroom door, he headed to the bathroom running a hand through his birds’ nest of hair. A short shower later and he felt much more alive as he meandered back towards the kitchen.</p><p>As he passed the living room door he noted the sight of a tuft of brown hair poking over the arm. Walking over he found Tonio, who must have been the source of the original noise, practically passed out on the couch his mouth wide open in a silent snore.</p><p>Chuckling quietly Robin grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and threw it over him, brushing some stray strands of dark Brown hair away from Antonio’s eyes fondly. By the looks of it he'd been up all night and had only just got back.</p><p>He would let him sleep for a bit. He didn't need to be up anyway for a few more hours. The opening didn't even start till 18:00 PM. As long as they were at the venue by 17:00 there should still be enough time.   </p><p>Glancing back down at him as a sudden snort escaped from Antonio, Robin bit his lip and shook his head, trying desperately not to laugh. Everyone had said he and Tonio were made for each other. It made sense. They got on so well after all, even Sam had repeatedly teased them and asked when they were going to get their act together.</p><p>They both knew that you could have been friends with someone for years, but you would never know they were your soulmate unless you were held in a certain way.</p><p>And so, they had tried. Secretly they had repeatedly tried to get together. Especially over the last few months of lockdown. They had even tried dating, convinced that it would work but it hadn’t.</p><p>They had gone on a grand total of three dates trying desperately between them to see whether it was maybe something that took time. But when they had tried the final thing. The way that everyone said was how you identified your soul mate, it hadn’t worked.</p><p>Antonio had even done it unconsciously, as they were standing in line for the restaurant doors to open. Taking Robin’s hand in his own and resting his other one on his lower back. But nothing had happened.</p><p>No marks.</p><p>Not even any sensation except the normal one of skin touching skin that you could have with any friend or relative.</p><p>The mark on their palms and on the base of their spines never came no matter how many times they touched.</p><p>And they had both known, it wasn’t to be.</p><p>True soul mates, after all, only needed their palm to be held at the same time a hand was rested on their lower backs, in order to ignite the bond and reveal the mark.    </p><p>But still even if they weren't soul mates, Robin knew there was no other person he would want to call his best friend. With the final teasing hair ruffle, as Antonio let out a particularly loud snore, Robin turned and headed back to the kitchen. It was time to get some food and begin final preparations for tonight.</p><p>**************************************</p><p>Robin had to admit several hours later as the opening party was in full swing, he felt a lot better for having the extra-long sleep. He had never been the most sociable person as he was nearly always tired, but at least with the extra sleep he was able to interact with the 50 or so people that were in the room.</p><p>To be honest when he and Antonio had finally decided to launch the business and do the opening evening, they had by far the expected around 10 people to show. So, 50 whilst it wasn't hundreds, was a good start.</p><p>He had to admit though as he looked around at the banner decorated room, the company introductory PowerPoint presentation playing on the wall in the background showing who they were and what they could do, along with the buffet and bar in the corner, he wished he had got Sam to bring over one of his coffee machines now. Despite the sleep, he could feel the tiredness from the last few nights of constant interruptions as they tried to get everything ready, catching up with him.  </p><p>“Mr Frijns. There you are!”</p><p>A friendly cry of his name from the loud feminine voice across the room made him jump and he looked up as the Wolff’s, one of the richest couples in the area, strode towards him.</p><p>Toto and Susie were his parent’s next-door neighbours and had known him for years. They were also both counsellors in the area and if anyone could help get the business up and running, especially in the social circles they ran in, it was them.</p><p>As soon as they had heard of his new business venture and Susie had found out the opening date, they had insisted on being there. Robin hadn't even needed to do his ‘please come and support me speech’, which he had spent most of one night preparing, to them.  Susie had said they would be there even if she had to drag her workaholic husband away from his desk.</p><p>“Robin,” Susie greeted with a smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek, “Congratulations this business idea seems very well thought out. A unique niche in the market. You can certainly count on our business. We’ll send the Mercedes down on Monday.”</p><p>“I think you might have to get in line Susie,” Toto grinned next to her, nodding at someone behind them.</p><p>“Nico!” Susie exclaimed, “We weren't expecting to see you here.”</p><p>“What can I say Sam spent about thirty minutes last week telling me about this new business when I stopped by, and it is me after all. Anything to do with cars if I can I'll always be there to support it.”</p><p>Robin turned at the loud laugh behind him and glanced up to see none other than the famous racing driver Nico Müller behind him. The same driver Antonio had always repeatedly teased him for having a small crush on, whenever they had been able to watch a race in recent months.</p><p>He couldn't really help it. Nico was gorgeous. one of those ridiculously good-looking guys who approached life with a confidence that Robin only wished he could sometimes have.  </p><p>But he had never expected to ever meet him in real life. Hell, he hadn't even known that Nico must live nearby or be in the area regularly in order to have a vehicle that may want their services.</p><p>Before he could dwell on it anymore, Toto was already there stepping forward and shaking Nico’s hand. Susie leant up to kiss him on the cheek in greeting, before turning back to Robin with a smile and gesturing him forward.</p><p>“Nico I’d like you to meet Robin Frijns. the owner of Frijns Unlimited.”</p><p>“Robin, this is Nico. He’s-”    </p><p>“A famous FE and DTM racing driver, yeah I know. Your driving is amazing!” Robin paused as he realised what he had said and felt himself blush heavily.</p><p>Luckily, Nico just laughed smiling as he stepped forwards and held his hand out, “Clearly my reputation precedes me,” he teased with a wink, “Nice to meet you Robin. This is a good business idea you've got here.”</p><p>“T-thanks,” Robin shook his hand quickly, dropping his gaze away nervously. His face felt like it was on fire. He could see Nico was still looking at him, but he was embarrassed. How to make a fool of himself in one easy lesson.</p><p>God, the way he had said that Nico must think he was little more than some strange fanboy.</p><p>With a quick mumble of goodbye, that he would have been astonished if any of them had understood, he turned and walked away heading towards the bar where Antonio was talking with some other benefactors on the other side of the room.</p><p>This is why more often than not Antonio had always been the talking side of their business idea. Tonio was amazing, but he was a true social butterfly and always knew just what to say at the right time.</p><p>At the moment Robin just felt like an idiot.</p><p>An awkward stupid idiot who had just lost the opportunity to speak to someone he had always wanted the chance to. All because, as per normal, whenever he got embarrassed, he got nervous.</p><p>And whenever he got nervous, he seemed to lose the actual ability to speak.   </p><p>Reaching the bar Robin nodded at the barman and wordlessly gestured at one of the beer options. If he couldn't have coffee, at least there was beer on tap.</p><p>As the barman began to pour the pint, Robin sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead. Nodding his thanks as the barman placed the full pint in front of him, he picked up the glass and was just taking a sip when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.</p><p>Startled Robin whirled around forgetting about the drink in his hand and before he even knew it had managed to throw most of the pint over none other than Nico himself.   </p><p>Horrified some strange, garbled noise came out of his throat as his ability to form actual words seemed to completely escape him. He didn't know what to say.</p><p>What could you say.</p><p>He had just thrown an entire pint over known other than Nico Müller himself.</p><p>It wasn't Nico’s fault. He would have no reason to know that Robin was such a fucked-up mess.</p><p>He would have no reason to know that following a severe incident a few years ago he had developed a real phobia of people coming up behind him when he was drinking. There had been too many bad experiences at university where people thought that would be a good way to come on to him. By coming up behind him and trying to seduce him into bed after spiking his drink.</p><p>As a result, it was one of those things that anyone who knew him, knew you just did not do. He had had therapy for it, but there were some instinctive triggers that would never fully be erased.</p><p>But that wouldn't help here.</p><p>What could you even say?</p><p>“I'm I'm so sorry,” Robin stuttered, blushing and stumbling backwards hitting the back of the bar in his shock. Placing the glass shakily on the bar behind him, he grabbed the pile of napkins that the barman had almost thrown at him and moved forwards, beginning to desperately try and mop up the growing large yellow tinged spillage on the front of Nico’s once crisp white shirt.</p><p>“Robin how on earth did you even manage to do that?” Toto and Susie appeared, Toto looking completely bemused and Susie desperately trying to suppress her giggles. She wasn't alone.</p><p>Looking around the room Robin could see most of the other benefactors also laughing. Antonio just looked shocked but was beginning to walk towards him, clearly registering the look in Robins eyes.</p><p>“I-I,” Robin bit his lip, his eyes widening as he took in the growing laughter around the room. He could feel fear beginning to course through him.</p><p>The fear that everything they had worked towards he had just thrown away in an instant.</p><p>No one was going to use a company where the owner had just made a total fool of himself flowing beer over a local celebrity.</p><p>“Hey,” Robin glanced back up, from where without realising, his gaze had just dropped to the floor as he had tried to clear the mess up, and met the warm blue gaze looking down at him.</p><p>Despite everything. Despite still having beer dripping down his trousers and soaking into his shirt, Nico didn't look angry. He just looked amused.</p><p>“It's alright Robin. don't worry about it. It was an accident; we've all done it.”</p><p>“Yes but-”</p><p>“No buts,” Nico grinned, winking again and shaking his head fondly, “We’re okay don't worry. But I am gonna head off and get changed.”</p><p>Still smiling Nico leant down, kissing his cheek, and murmured in his ear, “Stop worrying and enjoy tonight, from what I've heard with all the time and effort you’ve put in you deserve it. I'm sure I'll see you around.”   </p><p>With a final wink and a wave, Nico said a quick goodbye to Toto and Susie, nodded at Antonio as he appeared beside them, and left.</p><p>It wasn't until Antonio approached him, and took the soggy napkins out of his hand, that in his semi shocked state, Robin realised he had somehow managed to get the rest of the beer down his front too.</p><p>“Just go back and change quickly,” Tonio said squeezing his shoulder, “I’ve got things covered here.”</p><p>Still blushing Robin nodded, quietly slipping out of the door a few moments later as Antonio took to the small stage and proceeded to distract everyone by beginning their planned introductory speech.</p><p>At least, Robin thought, as he made his way out of the building and shivered slightly in the cool April air the speech was one less thing he had to worry about. He just wished he’d remembered to pick up his coat.</p><p>Oh well, at least the walk would give him time to think. To think about how on earth do you apologise to someone famous for damaging an outfit that probably cost more than his entire previous year’s salary….  </p><p> **************************************</p><p>It was a few days later as Robin walked into the cafe late Friday afternoon that he ran into him again.</p><p>“Hey Sam,” he called out in greeting as he stumbled through the door, a large gust of wind almost pushing him through the double doors and down the two steps on the other side. Stumbling Robin caught himself on the handrail and glared at the doors as they slammed behind him.</p><p>That thing always seems to hate him.</p><p>After all, Antonio never seemed to have a problem with it.</p><p>“Stupid door,” he mumbled sleepily as he traipsed over to the counter, only to groan in quiet pleasure, as without even asking, Sam placed a large steaming extra strong cappuccino down in front of him.</p><p>“Figured you probably want this,” he winked, “I've even put in a couple of extra shots just for you, as well as two spoonful’s of sugar.”</p><p>“You are life saver,” Robin smiled sleepily, picking up the cup and groaning as he took a long sip and the bittersweet liquid slipped down his throat.</p><p>“It is decaf though,” Sam winked and laughed as Robins head shot up to glare at him.</p><p>“Don't look at me like that. A sleep deprived Robin is a grumpy Robin. Besides, you need to sleep after the week you've had.”</p><p>Mumbling under his breath Robin continued to glare at him as he paid him and Sam turned away to serve a couple of new customers.</p><p>“Well, I guess we can safely say you're more of a caffeinated coffee person. That and clearly a sleep deprived one,” an amused sounding soft voice said gently from behind him.</p><p>Turning around (this time successfully putting the drink down first), Robin blushed slightly at the sight of Nico in front of him again. He hadn't seen the driver for a few days, not since he had thrown the beer down him and annoyingly the lighting from the café seemed to make him even more attractive than the last time they met.</p><p>“Um hi Nico. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Hi to you to. I was getting a drink, it is a café after all,” Nico teased him gently.</p><p>Robin blushed, but before he could answer, Sam appeared behind him and immediately grinned at the sight of Nico.</p><p>“Oh, so you're the Nico he's been talking about all week. Nice to finally put a name to the face.”</p><p>Robin tried to whirl around on his chair to glare at the Brit behind him, but instead gasped as somehow (normal for him really) the chair began to tip at an alarming angle.</p><p>Before he could fall, he felt a presence behind him as Nico's body pressed against his own in support and unintentionally one of Nico’s hands happened to rest against his palm and the other press against his lower back simultaneously.</p><p>Both of them gasped as Robin felt an intense burning sensation flow through his body, almost like something was searing into him. It kind of felt like the warmth of an evening fire flickering across his back and palm. Not in a painful way, but almost soothing. Like walking into a heated room after coming in from the cold.</p><p>After a moment it passed and instead, he looked up to meet the equally startled but warming gaze of the driver holding him.</p><p>“Well,” Nico said quietly, “I guess we have something else to talk about now.”</p><p>“I guess,” Robin blushed (he sweared that's all he seemed to do around Nico), “Do you want a drink. I kind of owe you one after the other day.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Nico smiled, “Let's get them and then you can come and join me-” he gestured to a table behind him were a clearly well used rucksack had been left on the chair and a book on the table, “And then we can talk. I want to get to know you. But perhaps without a drink being spilt on me this time.”</p><p>Robin turned around and looked up to face Nico properly, “Hopefully. I didn’t mean to last time.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Behind them, Sam grinned as he placed two steaming drinks on the counter next to Robin.</p><p>“Maybe this time that Nico can carry the drinks hey,” he grinned winking at Nico as Robin blushed again.</p><p>“Probably for the best,” Nico laughed, as he stepped around Robin to pick up the tray and headed back to his table.</p><p>“Thanks Sam,” Robin murmured, “What do I owe you.”</p><p>“Nothing,” Sam grinned, walking around the counter, and pulling the younger man off the chair into another hug, “It's on the House. Just go and get to know him. It's not every day you meet your soul mate.”</p><p>With a final squeeze, Sam let him go and watched as the shorter man headed over to Nico's table, the blonde moving his rucksack out of the way and making room for Robin to sit next to him.</p><p>It looked a little awkward at first, but after a few minutes Sam was pleased to see Robin smiling and laughing at something the normally boisterous blonde was saying. Nico looked to be doing some strange version of a directions, gesturing with his arms.</p><p>Maybe it was something racing related. Either way, they would be good for each other. Somehow, he got the feeling they would just work.</p><p>*************************************</p><p>Sam smiled several hours later as after a final farewell Robin and Nico left the café. One of Nico's arms now loosely draped over Robin’s shoulder as the smaller man rested against his side.</p><p>Watching them beginning to get to know each other over the last few hours had been sweet.</p><p>Adorable even, given the numbers of times he had seen Robin blush. At one point he had even seen Robin begin to become drowsy and instinctively lean into Nico as his forever sleep deprived state began to catch up with him.</p><p>But Nico hadn’t tried to wake him up. He hadn’t got angry or even looked annoyed. If anything, he had just looked slightly bemused, as he had gone with it and just curled an arm around him and let him doze against him gently. Pulling a book out of his bag with his spare hand and beginning to read. One of his hands remaining on Robin’s back over his newly acquired mark and brushing back and forth over the spot softly.</p><p>It was stupidly adorable.</p><p>But it was so Robin.</p><p>Robin was adorable.</p><p>As much as he hated it when Sam called him that.</p><p>He had a gentle sweetness about him that only those closest too him would ever come to know.</p><p>It was why everyone had always assumed in the area that Robin and Antonio, the two best friends who had known each other for most of their lives, and still lived together now, would one day get together as a couple.</p><p>But soulmates would never normally be that simple, and watching Robin and Nico in front of him, Sam knew he had never seen the Dutchman as peaceful as he seemed now.</p><p>Even with Antonio.</p><p>Even with it only being a short time after knowing Nico.</p><p>It was like part of his soul seemed at ease.</p><p>Sometimes, best friends are just best friends and nothing more, but it doesn't mean your soul mate hasn't been nearby all along.  Sometimes, it's just a question of being in the right place in the right time after all.</p><p>But for now, as Sam watched a certain Portuguese best friend tease Robin outside momentarily, before entering the café himself and leaving Robin and Nico in peace, he knew there was another thing he needed to do. Find someone for Antonio.</p><p>He’d have to have a think.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙</p><p>Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>